


Good Against Bad

by Vaeri



Series: Good Against Bad [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaeri/pseuds/Vaeri
Summary: You live in a long lost and forgotten realm, Omidin. It is your home and was always your home but you are lonely. Everything reminds you of your mother, Rahee who hated you because you are a half dark elven, a lowly creature in everyone's eyes through the nine realms. One day when you wanted to escape from Rahee's beatings you ended up on Earth/Midgard where you met a skinny, blonde but handsome guy and you fell in love with him. Now it is time for you to find him and make him fall in love with you.





	1. Arriving On Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, thank you for the kudos on my Gifts work I really appriciate it and really glad for it. :) Enjoy!

The blonde super soldier walked to his room in the Tower after his training with Natasha. He was exhausted and not just because Nat was a really good sparring partner but because she wanted to set him up with another girl again. Steve felt like he waited for someone. He couldn’t tell why or how came this feeling, but he felt it in his gut. He opened his door, dropping the sports bag on the side and heading to the bathroom. He needed that hot shower he usually had after training. After he finished and got on his grey sweatpants and white t-shirt he walked to his bed because it was in the night. Before he could get closer to the calling soft heaven an explosion shook the building. Steve sighed tiredly and picked up his shield jogging to the common room. When he arrived the other Avengers were already in striking pose waiting for the intruder of their sleep to act.

‘What happened?’ he asked furrowing his eyebrows.

‘That voice!’ sounded from the dust cloud what the others eyed cautiously. ‘It must be him!’ continued the voice. Steve’s eyes shifted over to a form in the dust cloud and soon he saw a woman standing there in a navy blue hooded cape with silver adornment on the hems. Her figure was feminine. She wore black leather clothes looking similar to Loki’s not because it looked like his clothes but it looked armor-y to just being normal clothes. Her (h/c) hair framed her beautiful features. Her (e/c) eyes looked over them one by one and they paused on Steve. She was beautiful and gorgeous. ‘Finally…’ she whispered with tears in her eyes. She kept a scepter in her right hand with a blue gem on it. Her pointed ears only showed when she started moving in his direction with quiet, quick steps.

‘Who are you?!’ asked Clint pointing his arrow on the woman.

‘She’s a noble, my friend’ spoke up suddenly Thor. Everyone looked at him confused even the pointed eared woman. She smiled at him and bowed her head.

‘Asgard’s prince, Thor. It is nice to meet you personally’ she said her voice flowing like magic.

‘Okay, but who is she?’ asked Tony impatiently.

‘Oh, you don’t have to know that. I only came for what is mine’ she laughed wickedly looking back at Steve. The blonde wasn’t sure what she was talking about as he looked back and forth Thor and the strange woman.

‘A Midgardian is not a subject, my lady’ stepped out Thor furrowing his eyebrows.

‘I never said I would treat him like a subject’ she giggled. Even if she smiled at them she was impatient already. She needed him in her arms. The woman disappeared and then reappeared in front of Steve. The blue gem lit up with a sharp blue light just like her eyes when she touched the super soldier’s chest. He felt an ice cold shiver running down his body but he couldn’t resist. He didn’t want to. He wanted to do everything for that beautiful woman in front of him, everything she wished for.

‘Stop right there!’ sounded from Tony’s direction but as soon Steve looked at his friend he was no more in the Tower.

 

 

A long, long time ago, Rähee built a realm where she could hide her daughter, (Y/n). She was the heir to the elf throne in Alfheim but when her father and Odin got to know she carried a child under her heart with dark elf blood in her veins they cast her out of Alfheim and forced her to create a realm where no one could hurt her and her child. This was (Y/n)’s home and shelter. (Y/n) let go of the man in front of her and went to the giant doors which led to the foyer of the castle.

‘Welcome in Omidin, my love’ she smiled back at the blonde man. He looked more muscular than last time she saw him but it didn’t matter anymore. He was with her.

‘Why are we here, Mistress?’ he asked looking around with cold eyes.

‘Call me (Y/n), my love’ she stepped closer to him, grabbing his hand and guiding him to the stairs, up on them and into a room with full of books. The windows reached almost the ceiling, crimson curtains hanged on the sides of each window. The floor was covered in crimson floor mats and heavy chairs and tables were placed next to each window. Bookshelves lined up one after another. The whole room had a noble aura discovered Steve as he followed (Y/n). The woman’s soft, little hand fitted in his large hand and it made him smile. He knew he was under a spell but the urge to make her happy was stronger than his want to break free.

‘This is my castle. My mother built this realm with this castle when she carried me under her heart. No one can see us here, not even Heimdall.’

‘Why did you bring me here, (Y/n)?’ he asked curiously. Even if his will was suppressed, he could still ask or say things he wanted to.

‘Because I needed to… here we have time to get to know each other’ she looked back at him with a smile on her kissable lips. Steve wanted to kiss her but why he couldn’t tell. (Y/n) hexed him with her beauty or was it the spell?

‘You said I’m yours… what did you mean?’ he asked again. Strangely it wasn’t for the woman’s annoyance so he wanted to continue until he understood everything. (Y/n) sat on a heavy, large chair which was from cherry tree and waited for Steve to do the same. When he sat down across from her she began.

‘Seventy years ago, I somehow got to Midgard… I spent days on the streets after I stole some clothes to look like Midgardians and not cause splurge. One night I saw a short and skinny figure walking down on the street in the pouring rain. His sand blonde hair was wet and his clothes were wet too. After he came closer and I saw his blue eyes I fell in love with him at first sight. His eyes told about faith and strength. He smiled at me and I smiled back at him as he went in the doors of the building I stood in front of. The war started and he was one of the soldiers too. He became Captain America and when he went to overseas I never saw him again… I missed you, Steve’ she said.

 

 

 

_Flashback~_

 

 

_The rain poured down from the dark night sky. It was cold and the small woman was cold because of the thin clothes she wore. She stood under a building’s entrance door waiting for the rain to stop. She tried to hide her pointed ears in her (h/c) hair. In the rain she saw a short, skinny figure coming in her direction. At least she could ask from him the direction of an inn nearby. She only had some gold but at least it was more than nothing. The man stopped in front of her and looked at her wide eyes. He blushed a bit and called out to her. ‘Good night, ma’am’ he said. His voice was kind but his bright blue orbs caught her attention. She nodded with a “good night, sir.” and stepped to the side to let him inside._

_‘Uh… uhm… excuse me, do you know a nearby inn I can stay for the night?’ she asked hesitantly and nervously. The blonde tiny man looked at her surprised but answered her._

_‘Two streets down there’s an inn. Tell them Steve Rogers sent you’ he smiled and went in the building with a bow of his head. Steve Rogers._

_The name burnt in her brain. After she stayed in a room alone and got used to this world she started following him around in the city. She got a job and was able to pay for a small apartment. There were nights she watched him draw from the roof of the building across from his house. She wanted to be as close to him as she could._

 

 

 

_End of flashback~_

 

 

 

Steve remembered that night but it seemed insignificant because even if she was the prettiest thing he ever saw he thought she would never talk to him. His heart flattered in his chest but he knew it was the spell. He had to break free from it. This woman was insane for following him and being possessed by him.

‘Would you like to eat or drink something? Or should I show you your room?’ she asked after a long silence. Steve snapped back to reality as he saw her sweet smile. This woman was poison but he nodded and smiled back. He followed her through corridors to a room where a king sized bed was at the wall, on the left side was a big wardrobe with beautiful carvings on it. On the other side the wall was almost a huge window with crimson curtains. A fireplace spouted the warmth in the room opposite of the bed. Steve wondered if (Y/n) wanted to sleep here too or something because he never saw as big as a bed as that one was.

‘It’s too much…’ mumbled the blonde unconsciously but the elf woman heard him.

‘I wanted to make you feel comfortable’ she said on a kind tone. Her eyes looked at him lovingly and the super soldier suddenly felt himself embarrassed by saying something like this. This woman really loved him? Even if they never talked much?

‘Thank you, Mistress’ he said smiling warmly at her. (Y/n)’s eyes went sad at the name and Steve regretted he said it. ‘…(Y/n).’ Her smile appeared back on her beautiful face and it made the blonde’s heart melt. He wanted to make her happy with everything he had. No! He had to fight against it! He can’t let her use him! Did she really want to use him?

‘You’re welcome’ she stepped closer and planted a soft kiss on his right cheek which immediately made his face burn. With that she left him there.

 

 

 

She finally got him just for herself after living lonely for so long. She smiled wickedly as she watched the scepter in her own room. (Y/n) waited for Steve to get comfortable enough. He was (Y/n)’s and no one could tear apart them. Everytime she looked at him or got a small smile from him it made her heart flatter in her chest.

Slowly time for dinner came and she walked down to the kitchen to look for something edible. (Y/n) found cheese, some bread, milk and fried chicken. She prepared a plate for Steve and brought it to his room. When she opened the door she found the room empty. She placed the plate on the little table and left it there to find Steve. She couldn’t lose him just now after risking her life on stealing the damn Nieaz! She ran out of the castle but she couldn’t find any traces so she turned back and started her request in the castle. After a long search she found him in the library sitting on a heavy chair reading a book.

‘Thank Odin…’ she sighed relieved at his sight. His broad shoulders and masculine arms still were strange for her but she thought she would get used to it. She walked to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and a small smile creeped upon her beautiful face.

‘Good evening, my love. What have you been doing?’ she asked.

‘Oh, (Y/n)… I just got bored and wanted to find something which can entertain me’ he smiled back at her this time it was wider than before. But her anger didn’t lessen. She held his hand in hers and looked at them.

‘Next time, please tell me about your boredom, my love. I thought you lost in the forest’ she said now showing her anger and tension. It made Steve realize how much he frightened her and he apologized immediately.

‘I’m sorry, Mistress… (Y/n)… Next time I’ll ask you before I act’ he said and it made (Y/n) stop for a moment. Of course he only wanted to make her happy because of the spell and made everything she wanted. It made her heart sink and her features went completely cold.

‘Your dinner is in your room, my love… you better eat it before it gets cold’ she stood up letting go of Steve’s hand and leaving him in the library. She strode to her room and banged the door close angrily. She shattered vases and throw books on the ground till her anger lessened and it went only fuming. But soon her anger went into sadness and feeling lonely. He can’t love her truly because he’s just a shell of Steve Rogers. (Y/n) sighed sadly and closed her eyes laying in her bed, knowing the destruction she made around her. Darkness. Darkness was a part of her now and she couldn’t resist it. She was what her grandfather and Odin feared, the half dark elf who’d destroy everything they knew.


	2. You're Not So Scary Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve starts to understand you but you can't really believe knowing the effect of the Nieaz... what will happen?

 

Days passed in Omidin and with time Steve started to wander around the castle. He discovered all parts of it and spent most of his time in the library. He wanted to be as far away from (Y/n) as he could so he only showed up in the dining room when it was about breakfast, lunch or dinner. He was polite and kind with the elven woman but didn’t want to get too close to her. Her behavior the other night freaked him out.

He was reading a book just like other days in the library when (Y/n) stepped in and got closer to him. She sat down at the table on the other side with a book in her hands and read quietly. Steve couldn’t resist to look up at her a lot but then avert his gaze when she caught him staring at her. He cursed about it because the spell forced him to show affection in the direction of his Mistress. With time he learnt that the elf woman wasn’t evil. She was kind and caring because when Steve cut his finger with the knife when he wanted to chop an apple she rushed to him at his voice and insisted on healing him with her magic. Slowly he didn’t felt the spell’s force on himself anymore. He wanted to know her on his own.

 

One day he gathered his courage and asked her about her childhood.

‘We spent so much time together but I don’t know anything about you, Mistress’ he said shyly. (Y/n) smiled kindly and nodded.

‘Yes, I agree, my love’ she said. ‘What would you like to hear about?’

‘Um… What was like to grow up as an elf?’ he face palmed himself internally for asking such a lame question. (Y/n) thought for a long time before she spoke up.

‘I first lived in Alfheim with my mother… but things happened and she rescued me and hid me here, in Omidin. She taught me how to use magic and taught me sparring with swords and with bare hands. She taught me to respect the nature and how to live along with the nature. She loved to speak about Alfheim and about her childhood there. I would still love to see dragons and phoenixes! Those creatures are so beautiful and special!’ she smiled at him. ‘What about you? What it was like to grow up as a mortal?’

‘I was a really sickly kid. My friend, Bucky was always there for me’ he started with a smile on his face thinking back to his childhood. That was the first conversation they had and was light-hearted. As Steve told her about his past he noticed (Y/n) grew more eager to know everything. She was like a little kid who wanted to learn something new and interesting.

‘I really want to explore your New York, Steve… but I can’t… your friends would punish me for kidnapping you…’ she sighed returning to the topic which never left her thoughts.

‘If you get to know them, you’ll see they are good people, (Y/n)’ he took her hand in his and smiled reassuringly.

 

It was already late in the night and (Y/n) felt her eyes grew heavier with each moment she spent with Steve. Steve felt the same way but he didn’t want to be rude if his Mistress wanted to ask him more.

‘I think it is already late, my love and we need some rest’ she smiled and stood up. Steve accompanied her to her chambers and as the door closed he still stood there a bit.

(Y/n) was special not because she was an elf but she was kind, caring, funny and the most beautiful woman he ever saw. He thought she was some freak at first but as he got to know her he realized that this woman was only craving for love and understanding.

He changed in the night wear he got from (Y/n) and fell back down on his huge bed. It still felt too big for just himself. He closed his eyes and sleep overwhelmed him with that.

 

 

 

Hours later someone’s frightening scream woke him up from his dreams. It was a woman’s voice. The super soldier needed some time to realize it was (Y/n). Of course it was the elven woman there wasn’t anyone except them. He jumped out of his bed and ran to (Y/n)’s room. As he opened the door her deafening scream shook the castle. Steve ran to her side watching her form worried. She was dreaming.

‘Nooooo!’ she cried out frightened and that made Steve climb in next to her and hug her to his chest tightly.

‘Nothing’s wrong, (Y/n)… calm down… I’m here, okay?’ he stammered out some soothing words and more till the elf woman stopped screaming and whimpering and tugged at him with her hands tightly. She crawled closer to him and buried her face into his chest. Steve knew he never did anything like this impolite to a woman but he had to calm her down. The spell still was there and it made him feel the way he only felt for Peggy back then. He wanted to fight against it but he couldn’t because he already was attached to her even if he didn’t realized it yet.


	3. Letting Go Or Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems like you can't have what you wanted in all your life... love... or are you wrong and Steve can love you? You need to see him even if it will be the last time you can see him...

The sun shone through the enormous window into (Y/n)’s room. Her curvy and gorgeous body rolled onto the side but she bumped into something. Or rather someone. Her beautiful (e/c) eyes looked at the person beside her surprised and she crawled back to her side of the bed. Wait. It was _her_ bed. What did there do someone else? The person beside her turned to her and she saw Steve’s blue orbs looking at her sleepily. His lips curled up into a smile as he saw her.

‘Good morning, (Y/n)’ he said his voice still hoarse from sleep. (Y/n)’s cheeks went crimson red.

‘What are you doing here?!’ she asked embarrassed.

‘Last night… I heard you screaming in your sleep. You had a nightmare and you only calmed down when I was beside you’ he answered like it was nothing. Of course it didn’t mean anything to him. He was (Y/n)’s slave now and he wanted to make her happy in anyway. She sighed and crawled closer to him. If she can’t make him love her truly, then she’ll take advantage of his unconscious state. First in her life she wanted to not be alone, to be happy even if it was just for a short time. Steve hugged her tightly to his chest and nuzzled his nose in her soft hair.

‘I’m sorry I wake you in the middle of the night…’ she said quietly. Steve rubbed her back gently while asking:

‘Why are you having nightmares? Who hurt you?’

The elf woman closed her eyes and tried to keep inside the tears she kept inside for so long but this time they flowed like waterfall from her beautiful (e/c) eyes making Steve shirt soaking wet at a spot. She remembered those times her own mother punched her in the face for being a half dark elf. Everyone saw the darkness in her and after she learnt to saw the darkness only she could see the dark blankness. (Y/n) started to tell him the lot of abusing and that everyone despised her in her life. That’s why she fell in love with him. She saw when Steve was skinny and stronger men beat him up. She always admired him for his strength to endure the pain and suffering.

‘When I was little, my grandfather and everyone told me that I will be the queen of Alfheim… but my mother stayed silent about something. Everyone thought I was from her dead fiancée but I wasn’t. I was from Malekith the dark elf king from Svartalfheim. When my grandfather learned the truth he cast me and my mother out of Alfheim and chased us. That was when my mother built this realm to protect me from their rage.’ she started but soon there were worse things which made Steve’s blood boil in his veins. ‘I was around adolescence when she started blame me for being cast out of her home. She started to shout at me… and it went till she punched me in the face or kicked me until I blacked out on the floor. She always said it was my fault that I’m half dark elven. I know there’s the darkness I can’t deny and after a long time enduring the pain and abusing I started to have nightmares with demons which had my face and body. When I learnt how to open portals I escaped from my mother’s beats to Midgard. That was when I met you on that rainy night.’

As she told him everything she felt her chest lighter. The weight of being a monster rolled off of her. Steve saw the happier expression she wore and it made his heart bump harder and faster in his chest.

 

 

 

As time passed and he spent his hours maybe days together with her it became clear for him: he loved her. Every night he climbed into her bed soothing her from her nightmares she crawled into his chest and it made his heart flatter happily. It didn’t matter anymore that she kidnapped him from his home and duties.

 

 

One day after dinner Steve went to the library to finish his book he read before. (Y/n) sat next to him at the heavy table. Steve looked up at her a lot admiring her beauty. The setting sun’s orange, lemon, ocher and light red colors painted her features and made her face look warm. These colors reminded him the way she was with him. He slowly reached for her hand and when he took it in his large one the elven woman looked up at him surprised but soon it went into smiling lovingly at him.

‘I love you’ he said without thinking. The elven woman looked at him terrified and pulled her hand away. (Y/n)’s beautiful face paled and her eyes looked at him sad.

‘No-no… you can’t…’ she shook her head. Those three words stabbed her heart. It spoke about her false hope for being loved. It spoke about how pathetic she was for hoping for something she never had and never will have. Tears streamed down on her beautiful face and she stood up to get away from the blonde super soldier.

‘Why can’t I?’ asked Steve standing up and getting closer to her. He grabbed her hand in his and when she tried to pull away he squeezed her soft hand. ‘Look at me, (Y/n). I love you and no one can change that.’ he said. He looked deep into those beautiful (e/c) orbs and placed his lips on her soft ones. (Y/n) tensed up at first but soon she melted into the kiss. It was everything she wished for in her life. Love. But her voices who spoke up again with the cruel reality on their side: “ _He’s still under that spell. He doesn’t love you. He’s just a slave who wants to make you happy in anyway. If you’ll break the spell you’ll see it yourself! Break the spell! Break the spell!”_ As he let go of her she smiled up at him and placed her hand on his broad chest. Tears bubbling up in her eyes as she said: “ _Gánga!_ ”*

A portal opened up behind him and the last thing he saw was the elven woman looking at him sadly crying heart breaking-ly. Steve was again in the Tower sitting on the ground in the living room a tears running down on his left cheek. He knew he broke the spell with that kiss because true love breaks every spell. He ignored his friends calling after him as he closed his door on himself and buried his face in the pillows not wanting to get up ever again. Why can’t she believe him? Why was she so stubborn? (Y/n) was the woman he waited for so long and now that he was again on Earth he couldn’t reach her. She was lost forever… and so was him.

 

 

 

Thor sat at the bar eating some Pop Tarts and watching the big flat screen which showed something called “movie”. He didn’t bother really paying attention because he still tried to find Steve. Midgard needed him and they wanted their friend back. Suddenly a portal opened up on the middle of the living room and Steve fell out of it straight on his butt.

The God of Thunder jumped up and helped him to his feet but Steve just looked at empty space with teary eyes. Something happened with him and as Thor angered himself blaming the elf woman Steve broke off his grip and went to his room while Tony and Natasha called after him.

‘What the hell?!’ exclaimed the man of iron. Thor furrowed his eyebrows but didn’t say anything. He’ll ask about it Steve himself.

‘I’ll punch the hell out of that woman!’ said Natasha angrily.

‘It won’t work, lady Natasha. Princess (Y/n) is a well-trained warrior and she’s an elf which means she would easily get above you’ turned Thor to the red haired who just huffed and went back to her room. Days passed and Steve remained silent about his kidnap and time spent in Omidin. The other Avengers started to be curious and worried for him and it even showed on Tony. Thor thought about asking and after half an hour thinking about it he approached Steve in the gym and asked him. Steve just told him about falling in love with (Y/n) but other than that the super soldier just stayed silent. Thor knew he had to act.

 

 

One day, when everyone was in their room and the night fell down on New York he went out to the balcony and looked up.

‘Heimdall’ he called and the bright light swallowed him up. He was no more on Midgard but neither Asgard. Thor was in Omidin. The forest was calm and everything was covered in snow. The realm’s state spoke about the princess’ state which was cold, empty and lonely. Thor felt sorry for the woman but he came for a reason and he won’t back down now. Hours of walking in the forest made him think he won’t ever find the castle but when he almost gave up he saw the end of the woods and the castle’s tower. It looked like the ones from Midgard’s medieval era. It had a tower, a wide ditch around the castle and the entrance was an enormous gate from wood. The whole castle was built from stone. Thor admired the beauty of the castle but soon snapped back to his duty: get (Y/n) to Midgard and placate Steve and the elf princess. It pained the demigod’s heart to see his friend miserable.

Swinging Mjölnir he flew through the sky straight in front of the large gates. As he lifted his hand to knock on them the gates opened up on their own and even it was frightening Thor stepped in and made his way straight to the elven woman who sat in the throne room which was truly the ball room. She wore a grey maxi dress which hanged around her body perfectly and a cape from lace. Her face was paled and had a hint of grey but even like that she was beautiful, noble and royal. She had a natural intelligence around her in the air but she was really cold and rigid. (Y/n) looked at him through her long eyelashes.

‘It is nice to see you, proud prince of Asgard. What do I owe your visit?’ she asked. Her voice was soft as she spoke to him telling him she won’t cause any harm.

‘I have a request to you, my queen’ he bowed crouching down on one knee.

‘And what would that be?’ she asked but Thor knew too well that the elf already know his purpose.

‘I hoped you would consider coming to Midgard’ continued the blonde god. Her smile was cold and it never reached her eyes.

‘Why would I?’ she asked on a cold tone and it sent chills down on his spine. How could a woman frighten him?

‘To be with _him_ ’ answered Thor. (Y/n) stood up and walked to him with soft and soundless steps. She placed two cold fingers under his chin and lifted up his head but he didn’t stop there. He stood on his feet with all his height looking down on her.

‘You know well that he deserves better than me. I’m sure he’ll find a woman and he’ll live a happy life with her’ she smiled at him sadly and cold. Her heart ached in every moment from the day she sent Steve back to Midgard. She looked out one of the windows every night and with magic she summoned him. She watched him train, converse with his friends and meet women. He smiled at them and was polite. But what she never managed to see was that his eyes never smiled with his lips and his heart never forgot her. The nights they spent together (Y/n) tugging at him tightly and whimpering in her nightmares which lessened with each night he spent with her.

Thor brought her back to reality as he sighed loudly.

‘You are the only one he desires’ he said. (Y/n) shook her head with a bitter smile on her lips.

‘For now… There was time he didn’t know about me and there will be time when he will forget about me, my prince’ answered the woman and it made Thor mad that she always found something how to not obey him and follow him to Midgard. But before he could say anything else, the princess gently touched his chest and pushed him a bit. The next thing he saw was the Avengers Tower’s living room. Thor slapped hard on the floor next to him angrily and stormed in his room.

 

 

 

(Y/n) looked out of the window sadly some days later and summoned Steve again. She couldn’t resist watching him from distance even if it killed her. It was a rainy day on Midgard. Everything seemed grey and Midgardians hurried in the rain with those little shelter-y things they called umbrella. Steve sat at a café’s table and read a newspaper. He wore a blue plaid shirt and jeans with black shoes. Do she really not worth it? Everytime she looked at him her heart flattered in her chest and butterflies tickled her stomach. She desired his touch, his hug, his kiss. She needed it, every inch of him. She had to try for him and risk the rejection.

Her form started glowing in a bluish light and her elven clothes changed into a light pink skirt, a white and black striped t-shirt with long sleeves and cute black boots on her feet. (Y/n) took a deep breath and opened a portal to the human world. Everything was loud and noisy, people bumped into her as she tried to walk to her destination. She felt Steve’s presence close. Soon she spotted him by the window of the little café where he sat by a table and read a newspaper with a cup of coffee in front of him. (Y/n)’s lips curled into a small smile as she watched him but when she stepped to approach him a blonde, tall, gorgeous woman sat across him and reached for his hand. Her face was beautiful and as she smiled at him Steve smiled back kindly.

(Y/n)’s smile formed into a disappointed expression even if she expected that Steve already had someone, someone better with more beauty. Her heart sank at the sight. They looked so perfect together. Steve looked out the window and his eyes widened when he spotted her in the crowd. Everything around them slowed down, the cars, the hurrying people. She smiled sadly at him with tears in her beautiful (e/c) eyes and nodded at him. She turned and disappeared in the crowd or at least she tried. As she ran with blurred vision she bumped into someone really hard and the ground disappeared from under her feet. She waited for the impact but it never came. Two strong arms lifted her and closed around her in a tight hug.

‘I’ll never let go of you again’ said a too familiar voice.

‘I was the one who pushed you away…’ corrected (Y/n). Steve lifted her chin with two fingers to look into her (e/c) orbs deep.

‘I still love you and there’s no spell which can reverse it or wipe it’ he said before kissing her deep and passionately. Her eyes widened but closed immediately melting into the kiss. She missed his lips, his touch so much it was hurtful. When they broke apart for air she asked:

‘How can you love someone as horrible a person as me?’ Steve’s eyes widened and shook his head with a small smile on his lips.

‘You’re not a horrible person, (Y/n). You’re kind, funny, caring and the most beautiful creature I’ve ever saw’ he cupped her face in his large hands and kissed her again lovingly. ‘You’re everything I’ve waited for so long.’

‘I can say the same about you, my love’ she whispered against his lips. People stared at them but even if showing affection in public wasn’t Steve’s thing he didn’t care a damn about it now. (Y/n) was in his arms again and it was the only thing that mattered now.


End file.
